


im not listening for your signals (its all dust now on the shelf)

by alwaysayes



Series: my thoughts took shape on that fire escape [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Off-Season Fic, Road Trips, techincally canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysayes/pseuds/alwaysayes
Summary: His mother sat down next to him on his bad and rubbed his back slowly and softly, in circles. He briefly thought about before his parents divorced, when he was younger and they would argue. After every argument they had, his mother would come soothe him by rubbing circles into his back as he lay in bed, reciting poetry to put him to sleep. But that time was over. Things were different and now he knew what was wrong with him and he knew that nothing would ever beat the feeling of his mother’s warm hands on his back, whispering words in a pitch black room.But things were changing again, like a warm hum at the bottom of his stomach, heat gathering like before an anxiety attack, but nowhere near as bad. It was just change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from sleeping from the once OBC recording!!!! im gay for once and check please. also find me on tumblr @stantaire

**@registerednursey:** everything is easier when youre home but i dont know where home is anymore

**@lumberwill:** @registerednursey you okay?

**@registerednursey:** @lumberwill yeah just thinking too hard

**@lumberwill:** @registerednursey text me 

/

**dex:** you okay nursey?

**nursey:** absolutely not

**nursey:** i had an argument with my dad and i may or may not have

**nursey:** um

**nursey:** came out to him and then driven to a different state?

**nursey:** like. possibly maine

**dex:** uhhhhh lemme talk to my family really quick okay ill let you in after i tell them 

**nursey:** ok im barely holding together i wont lie to you.

**dex:** give me ten minutes tops

**nursey:** ok

//

“Family meeting!” Dex called into the living room. All of his siblings ran in, along with his mother.

“What is it, Will?” His mother asked.

“Okay. You guys remember Derek from family weekend right?” His siblings nodded. 

“Okay, he just had a really big argument with his dad and then ran off, and drove all the way here. He needs a place to stay for a bit, and I’m not sure how long. I don’t know why he came here instead of going to his mom’s, because it’s only a few hours more of a drive, but he came here. So, don’t bombard him, you guys.”

His siblings stared at him blankly.

“I’m serious. He’s having a hard time.”

“It’s all good, Will. We’ll try to be as boring as possible, or just make him feel at home.”

/

**dex:** its good now

**nursey:** ok im coming inside. 

/

When Nursey walked in the house, he made eye contact with all five Poindexters at once who lived in the house.

“Hey,” he said dopily. 

“Hey, Nursey.” The youngest Poindexter smiled back.

“You know where Will’s room is still, right?” Dex’s mom asked. Nursey nodded.

He made his way to Dex’s room.

Dex was sat on his bed, putting his phone on the nightstand when the door creaked open.

“Nursey.” He said.

“Dex.” Nursey croaked softly.

Dex stood up and engulfed Nursey in a hug, and Nursey’s head fell on his shoulder as he gave into the other boy’s arms. 

When Dex pulled out from the hug, he noticed the tears pooling in Nursey’s eyes.

“Sit down. My brother got us whiskey, if you wanna go to the woods and drink with me.”

“That works.” Nursey muttered.

“Okay. I’ll go tell Ma, hopefully she won’t care. She probably won’t, she’s so busy with the younger kids these days anyway.”

Dex’s real parents died when he was seven, in a car accident, leaving him and his brother shaking in the back seat when the paramedics came. He had been bounced from family to family until he was ten, when the Poindexters took him in. Nancy and George Poindexter were Danish immigrants who had one child of their own, but wanted to take in more. They took in Dex and his brother, when he was still William and not Dex.When Dex turned fifteen, they took in a set of twins, aged 10, named Eliza and Laurel, and they were the sweetest. Needless to say, the Poindexters had a packed house.

Dex and Nursey walked out to the woods behind the Poindexter’s house, hiking the quarter mile to get to the clearing with the fire pit. Dex it a fire and got the whiskey out of his backpack, handing it to Nursey.

“Just drink. Drink and forget.” He said, leaning up against a tree.

Soon, half the bottle was gone. Between the two of them and all the pent up emotions, they had a lot to drink away.

“Dex,” Nursey slurred. “I was wrong when I said I didn’t know where home was. Ever since the first day when we were Frogs I knew where home was. Because for some,” he paused. “Fucked up twist of fate- because everything is fucked up when it comes to me- everything always leads back to you. No matter how hard I try I can’t shake you, and every single thing will lead back to you. Like a subway map. I used to think my entire world was a subway map, as I was growing up in New York. That the Bronx was a place in the sky and that my street was the top of the world. Nothing is actually easier when you’re home either. Too many things to be careful about and too many things to not say around the people that make it your home. You make anywhere home for me but I can’t tell you that… That. Um.” He stopped again. “What was I saying?”

“What can you not tell me, Nurse?”

“I’m in. Fucking love with you.”

Dex went silent.

“I think we’ve had enough to drink now. Let’s go back.” He said after the silence persisted.

Nursey nodded.

Dex put out the fire and they walked back to the house, Nursey still drunkenly babbling about subway maps and stars.

When they got back to the house, they both crawl into Dex’s bed. But when Dex wakes up, Nursey is gone.

**nursey:** im going to my moms house. ill see you soon.

/

**@lumberwill:** since you know where i am why dont you make it easy again?

**@lumberwill:** i thought you wanted to talk to me and stop alienating ourselves.

**@lumberwill:** i guess i was wrong.

**@lumberwill** : communication is key, you guys.

**@laurpoindexter:** @lumberwill whats up? does this have to do with last night?

/

**will:** nurseys in love with me. he told me last night

**will:** laurel what do i do

**Girl:** oh shit will

**Girl:** youre in love with him too obviously

**Girl:** does he know?

**will:** no

**will:** i woke up this morning and he was gone

**will:** and now hes ignoring my texts 

**Girl:** im so sorry will

**Girl:** not to get this conversation off track but i have a date with that cute girl from theater

**Girl:** eliza is Mad at me now though

**Girl:** talk to him, will.

**will:** ive been trying

**Girl:** drive to his house.

**will:** thats a six hour drive

**Girl:** ok? 

**Girl:** do it in the name of love

**will:** whatever. im too hungover for this.

/

**will:** nursey?

**will:** please answer me

**will:** im worried about you

**will:** nursey.

**will:** we need to talk about last night. 

/

 

**10:28 AM**

**SEVENTEEN MISSED CALLS FROM:**

**_dex_ **

/

Nursey sat in his bedroom, eyes fixated on the ceiling. He felt timid, for once in his life, in the same way he felt timid at Andover in his freshman year.

He knew that Dex was probably in the same position, in Maine. Lying on top of an unmade bed, watching the ceiling fan spin and feeling his own head spin, Nursey could only think about what had happened the night before. 

**@registerednursey** : finally home.

**@registerednursey:** got my hot tea and copy of once, ready to suffer.

/

**loml:** nursey what the fuck

**loml:** answer dex. hes not mad.

**nUrsey:** i cant

**nUrsey:** i told him  

**nUrsey:** but hes straight 

**nUrsey:** and now im watching once and crying because I FEEL LIKE GIRL 

**loml:** first of all, what

**loml:** second of all, what

**loml:** third of all, why didnt you tell me you had a copy of once. why didnt you tell HOLSTER. 

**nUrsey:** lardo im seriously freaking out i dont know what to do

**loml:** talk to him.

/

**shits:** derek malik nurse my beautiful brah what the FUUUUUUUUCK have you done

**nursey:** i told dex im in love with him. which was a bad idea.

**nursey:** please dont talk to me right now i need to think.

/

Nursey’s mother knocked on the door.

“Hey, kid.” She said. “Can I come in?”

“Hey, Mama. You can come in, but I can’t guarantee you’ll like what you see.”

She opened the door and walked in, sitting on Nursey’s bed.

“Oh, angel.” She said softly, and Nursey looked back at her.

“I told him how I felt. And then I left once I sobered up. So now I’m not talking to him because I think he’s mad.”

“Derek, have you seen the way he looks at you? He looks at you like you hung the moon. He could never hate you.” 

“Mama, you don’t understand.” 

“Maybe I don’t, but you need to think.”

“Can you go? I’m sorry to ask but I really need to think alone.”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

His mom closed the door as she left, leaving Nursey alone with his thoughts. He took a deep breath and reached for his phone.

**nursey:** do you hate me

**nursey:** can we never bring up what i said ever again

**nursey:** neverminnd just please ignore these texts

/

Dex, on the other hand, was doing perfectly fine. He was hanging out with his sisters again, which was good because when he was at Samwell, he hardly ever had time to talk to them besides the monthly family skype call.

“Will, you won’t believe what Eliza called me this morning-” Laurel stopped as she saw Will curled up on the bed, eyes glued to his laptop screen. 

“Are you stalking his tumblr?”

“Oh. Hey. Laur. What’s up.”

“Will, you’re in so, so, deep.”

“Laurel. I think he needs space but I can’t give it to him.”

“William. Billy. Liam. Bilvy. My dear, dear, brother. If he needs his space, give it to him.”

“Laurel, I don’t think you understand. If I give him space, he’ll forget about me until we go back to Samwell. And I can’t have him forget about me. I need him, and I don’t know if he needs me, but I don’t want him to leave me. I need him so badly, and if he decides now that he doesn’t want me anymore, I’m gonna fall apart.”

“Why would he think that you don’t want him?”

“He thinks I’m straight. The entire  _ team _ thinks I’m straight, because of a stupid sticker I got as a joke, and now Nursey doesn’t know-”

“That you’re in love with him?”

“I never said I was in love.”

“Will, go to him. Go to his house and tell him. I don’t care if you think he doesn’t know. You need to talk to him, and you need him to know.”

“Laurel-”

“I’ll come with you. You and I can take a road trip, and we’ll go together. I’m not letting you not face this, and I’m not letting you face this alone. You are my brother, even if not by blood. And I care about you, so you have to do this.”

“Fine. But you’re telling Mom.”

“Fine.”

“I’ll buy all the snacks, each item has to be less than five dollars, though.”

**DEXY FAMILY**

**Laurel:** will and i are going on the road for a few days because he doesnt know how to sort his own stuff out

**Will:** LAUREL DONT BE MEAN TO ME

**James:** Okay. Where are you guys going thought?

**George:** Ok.

**Nancy:** Do you guys need anything or all you all clear on road trip stuff?

**Will:** nyc @ james

**Will:** @ mom were good on stuff

**Eliza:** YO this sounds fun can i come i wanna make fun of wills emotional constipation

**Laurel:** sorry liza its a HOMOS ONLY TRIP

**Rachel:** ugh ugh ugh ugh why do i even bother with this group chat anymore,,,,, you guys are all SOOOOOOO annoying

**Will:** ?????? how

**Nancy:** Be nice, Rachel.

**Rachel:** UGHHHH

/

Nursey stayed in his room all night, sitting quietly and contemplating.

**derek:** farida help me

**faRADa:** whats up kiddo?

**derek:** im having a bad Boy Issue

**faRADa:** awwww lil baby derek is growing up!

**derek:** i have a crush on a straight boy and im miserable because i dont know how to tell him that i know he wont like me back

**farRADa:** hey bub its ok just. chill.

**derek:** far i dont think you know how hard it is to love someone who can never love you back. i love him so so much and everyday that i know he’ll never love me hurts like being stabbed in the stomach. i need him, and i dont know if he needs me.

**faRADa:** i know exactly how it feels, derek. okay. talk to him.

**derek:** but far i cant.

**derek:** he’ll probably ignore me

**faRADa:** derek if you want him you have to get him.

**faRADa:** lena needs me, i gotta go. love you kid.

**derek:** ok. love you far.

/

**(UNKNOWN):** um hi is this derek nurse

**Derek:** who is this????

**(UNKNOWN):** laurel poindexter.

**Derek:** oh

**derek:** does he hate me?????? because if i were straight and my best friend had a crush on me id be mad

**mini dex:** wait a second

**mini dex:** will isnt straight

**mini dex:** did you really think that?

**derek:** yes??????????????? i just assumed because he has a republican sticker on his laptop

**mini dex:** thats to cover up a crack in it oh my god oh my god oh my god

**mini dex:** hes in love with you???????????????????????????? how do you not know this

**derek:** HOLD UP WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT HE HATED ME IM GONNA CRY

**mini dex:** both of you are oblivious idiots and i hate you.

**mini dex:** i cant believe this

/

Dex rolled his eyes when Laurel banged on his door.

“What is it?” He asked, opening the door.

“Will, he thought you were straight. How does nobody know.” 

“I never told them I was straight.” Dex said. 

“You know you’re a dumbass right? Straight is the automatic assumption of sexualities because of heteronormativity. And no offense or anything, but you don’t act like you have any attraction to anyone because you’re so devoted to hockey and programming.”

“But I hooked up with that one guy… At a kegster.” He paused. “Wait,that was in my freshman year.”

“Exactly.”

“Also, we’ll leave in a few hours. Get your stuff together.”

Laurel nodded and ran out of the room.

“ **_FILLER TEXT LIV (MAMA WERE LEAVING SOON ASK WILL ALL YOUR QUESTIONS”_ ** Laurel hollered.

**“** **_FILLER TEXT (OKAY I LOVE YOU.)”_ ** Their mom hollered back.

Dex heard Laurel stomp off to her room and heard her door shut, then music playing. He exhaled.

**dex:** nursey?

**nursey:** thats my name, dont wear it out babe.

**dex:** im coming to visit you. laurel is demanding to come with. we’ll be there Late tonight. 

**dex:** tell your moms.

**nursey:** aightie

/

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god.” Nursey muttered, face platning into his pillow, as his mother knocked on the door.

“Hey, Ammi.”

“What’s up?”   
“Okay, so you remember that boy I like, Dex? He’s coming to visit us tonight because last night I drunkenly confessed my love for him and now he and his little sster are driving all the way from Maine. So. I’m freaking out big time, because I don’t know where anyone will sleep-”

“Derek, we have a guest room for his sister.”

“Ammi, but-”

“Derek. Breathe. Remember what we talked about.”

“I know I need to stop getting so ahead of myself so often, but with things like this it’s really hard not to, because I could fuck it up with the boy I’m in love with. And I really, really, really care about him.”

“I know, I know.”

His mother sat down next to him on his bad and rubbed his back slowly and softly, in circles. He briefly thought about before his parents divorced, when he was younger and they would argue. After every argument they had, his mother would come soothe him by rubbing circles into his back as he lay in bed, reciting poetry to put him to sleep. But that time was over. Things were different and now he knew what was wrong with him and he knew that nothing would ever beat the feeling of his mother’s warm hands on his back, whispering words in a pitch black room. 

But things were changing again, like a warm hum at the bottom of his stomach, heat gathering like before an anxiety attack, but nowhere near as bad. It was just change.

“Just breathe, Derek. It’s all gonna work out, and you know it. You got this, little Cupid.” 

“Farida told me that i can work it out. Do you think she’s right, Ammi?”

“Yes. Now, stop moping. Mama made tamales.” 

“She did?”

“Yeah. She knew something was up when you didn’t answer our texts yesterday, and then I got a text from your father saying you’d run off. We worry about you, you know? With what happened when you were younger, and with your mental health and your father always on your back.”

“I know. I know I’m a mess. But you guys don’t always have to worry about me, I’m always close enough to reach. I’m still your little boy, Ammi.”

“Derek, I know you are, and you always will be, but I’m always worried about you, you know? I’m always worried that you’ll somehow end up tangled in something you can’t control. Come on, get up, let’s go eat.”

Nursey nodded.

/

“Okay, Laurel. The first rule of riding with me is I always pick the music, no arguments. If you argue, you get thrown out. Now, we’ll stop four times in these six hours, and then we should be there. Also, we’re listening to my guilty pleasure music.”

“Oh god.”

“Fall Out Boy? Isn’t that bad. Laurel, I thought you were an emo kid.” 

“Okay, don’t pull that on me, Mr. Dad Rock.”

“Listen. It’s not dad rock if I’m not a dad.”

“Okay, I called you that but you don’t even listen to dad rock. You listen to Ramshackle Glory and The Front Bottoms. You’re just a phase four emo. Your music taste is just as shit as your personality.”

“Watch your language, I’ll tell Ma you were using english curse words.

“Oh, fuck off and drive.”

“Fine, fine.”

Dex pressed play on the radio and the sound of The Front Bottoms filled the car. 

“So,” Laurel said. “How in love with him are you?”   
“Well. When he smiles at me I can’t focus, and sometimes at parties he’ll be drunk and drape himself over me, and then I can’t breathe. And sometimes when he’s reading his poetry to Lardo to get advice, I’ll listen around the corner and hope that he’ll say something about me in one of them. So I’m pretty far gone. Enough about me, though. Tell me about the girl from your theater class.”

“Maggie? She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, I’ll be honest. And when she laughs it’s like… lighting up my life. And I’m in love. I think. I don’t know. We have our date next week, and I’m out of my mind worried about it. What if she decides I’m boring and then hates me? We’ll never be a convincing Benvolio and Mercutio if that happens,”

“Oh, yikes. Laur, I’m sure she’s into you or she never would have agreed to go out with you.”

“Will, she asked  _ me _ .”

“She’s definitely into you then. Don’t doubt yourself, trust me. Anyway, you’re only fifteen. You have a lot longer to find love if she’s not.”

“Thanls for the pep talk.”   
They sat there in a moment of silence as they drove down the interstate, the only sound was the banging of the tammbourine in a song that was playing.

“You know, I wonder if we’d be the same if we were blood related. I wonder if we would get along as well as we do, or if we’d constantly be at each other’s necks, like Eliza and I. But you and James get along, don’t you? But I don’t know. I’m glad we get along, though. Eliza and I are a… whole different story… She bit me this morning, when Derek was leaving. I heard the front door open and forgot that today wasn’t a boat day for you, and I heard him leaving. I figure it was you doing something. But yeah, she bit me. Because we were talking about Maggie, and she thinks Maggie isn’t a good person, but she’s only met her once. So I don’t know. She just doesn’t like her, and I don’t really know why.”

“Laurel, Eliza has… the worst opinions ever. Honestly. Don’t listen to her, she’s been wrong about people before.”

“Yeah, I know but like-”

“Laurel. You’re good.”

Laurel spaced out, reaching into a bag of Funyuns as she stared out the window. They drove down the back roads leading out of Maine, driving past trees and infinite sky. The music still played, but quieter in her head. The sounds were drowned out by her own thoughts as the motor rumbled and the music got softer and softer and softer until she fell asleep.

Dex drove along the roads, the music still playing softly, and pulled aside to a gas station. 

“Hey, Laurel,” He whispered, gently pushing her. “Snack break.” 

“Huh?” Laurel stirred and sat up.

“Snack break.”

“Oh, okay. Uh, price limit?”

“If it’s less than five dollars you can get it.”   
“Cool.”

“Just, uh. Take my card, I guess. You know everything you need to know.”

Laurel nodded and got out of the car, running into the gas station store.

Dex sat there in his seat, staring at his phone as it sat in his lap.

**dex:** we’re on our way. we’ve been on the road for abt three hours, we’re halfway there.

**nursey:** okay.

**nursey:** i want a moment alone with you when you get here if youre okay with that

**dex:** im okay with anything when it comes to you.

**dex:** you have my back, i have yours.

**nursey:** i just want you to know that it wasn’t just a thing i said because i was drunk

**nursey:** but i’ll tell you more about that when i see you

Dex found himself almost typing something into is phone to send to Nursey, but didn’t.

And then Laurel knocked on the window.

They rode the rest of the way to Nursey’s house in silence, aside from the music playing through the stereo. Laurel stared down at her phone.

**maggie:** hey (:

**laur:** hey whats up!

**maggie:** nothing im just working on my next audition piece

**maggie:** whats up with you?

**laur:** im in the car with my brother. he fucked up with his crush and so we’re driving to nyc to fix this

**maggie:** i wish my afternoon were that interesting

**laur:** its really more pathetic than interesting because instead of doing something productive today were driving for six hours to fic my brothers fucked up love life

**laur:** you and i could be TOGETHER rn but NO

**maggie:** yeah thats sad ):

**maggie:** is it james or will? 

**laur:** will. hes a dumb gay and i feel bad for him because hes been angsting forever 

**maggie:** aw

**laur:** yeahhhhhhh ik hes so pathetic but like> hes the closest thing ive ever had to like….. a blood relative that isnt eliza or you know.. my birth parents

**maggie:** yeah i feel.

**maggie:** when i finally got into my brother’s custody and out of my mother’s i was so fucking happy so i understand what you mean.

**maggie:** sometims you just feel the bond and its stronger than aanything

**maggie:** its kind of how i feel with you, honestly. though i wish you realized that 

**laur:** i care about you so much oh my goodness

**maggie:** this may be moving too fast but i really wanna kiss you

**laur:** ive had a crush since i saw you performing in fun home, and that was last summer so.

**laur:** okay my brother is yelling at me to stop texting, i’ll text you once hes calmed down or once we get to ny cuz we’re getting pretty close

**maggie:** ill see you (:

/

When they pulled up to Nursey’s moms’ apartment, it was dark, and Laurel was tired, and Dex was frustrated. 

“Okay. Thank fuckin’ god we’re here now. I ws starting to think we got lost.” 

Dex slammed his hands against the steering wheel as Laurel unbuckled, looking over at him.

“You okay, Will?”

“I just. I need a moment, I think. I’ve never done anything like this, and I never thought that I would take a six hour drive to go woo a boy and I never thought I would be in love with Derek fucking Nurse. The guy who gets on my every single nerve, and I never fucking thought that like. Maybe he gets on my nerves because I care about him so much that every chirp was me longing for him to love me back. And I guess now this is happening. I guess now this is my life.”

“I know, and I feel you one hundred percent.”

“Let’s go, I guess. We really can’t turn back now.”

Laurel nodded and got out of the car, as Dex did the same, locking it and grabbing their bags from the backseat.

**dex:** we’re here

**nursey:** okay !

**dex:** also if laurel says anything embarassing its not true

**dex:** just an fyi

/

The second Nursey opened the door and saw Dex, his eyes went soft and his hands started fidgeting, a smile spreading across his face

“Hey,” Dex  said softly.

“Hey,” Nursey responded, equally as quiet.

“Okay, this whole Marius/Cosette love montage thing is cool, but I’m starving.” Laurel groaned.

“Laurel, oh my god. We can’t just show up and barge in and like, eat all their food.” Dex hissed.

“I mean, my mom made tamales. So like, go wild.”

“Tamales?” Laurel’s face lit up. “I haven’t had tamales since my first foster family, dude-”

“Okay, come on in, then. There’s definitely plenty to go around.”   
“Yes!”

Dex just laughed as Nursey opened the door wider and Laurel walked in, following after.

/

“So, let me get this straight. You straight up abandoned your family, took Laurel, and came here?”

“No, that is _not_ what happened. Laur’s exxagerating.”

“Is she though?”   
“Only kind of.”

They were sitting on Nursey’s bed, Laurel was passed out in the guest room, and Nurse’s moms had gone to bed. 

“Dex, you know we need to talk.”

“I know. I’m sorry, I just. I like to put things off.” 

“I know,”  Nursey paused.“Okay. I meant everything that I said to you, when I was drunk. I meant every single thing, and I just wanna know if you feel anything back. Because if you don’t, that’s fine, I’m not gonna, jump you or anything-”   
“I love you. I fucking love you, Nursey. I love you and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, I just wish-”

“I wish that we had worked this out before anything happened, you know? I feel bad for isolating myself, even for a short period of time, but we just needed to talk to each other. I would cross oceans for you, if it means you would still feel like home.”

“Nursey, I feel the same way.”

“Derek. It’s Derek.”

“Then I’m Will.”

“So, what are we?”

“Do you wanna be boyfriends?”

“Oh man, I never though that Republican WWilliam Poindexter would ask me t be his boyfrien-”

“Is that a yes or a no, dumbass?”

“Yes. Yes, I’ll be your fuckin’ boyfriend.”   
Dex smiled.

“Come on, let’s go to sleep.”

And so they did, and all was well in their hearts.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter- enjortas  
> tumblr- stantaire  
> also yeah nursey makes A Lot of in the heights references ubut mainly because he and nina are the same character,,,,,,, ok THANKS


End file.
